


La Langue de l'Amour--Translations

by chibistarlyte



Series: French Kink [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translations for the French dialogue in my Sherlock/John fic "La Langue de l'Amour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Langue de l'Amour--Translations

**“Tu parles français?”** = You speak French?  
 **“Vous m'avez fait peur.”** = You caught me.  
 **“Quelle surprise. Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français."** = What a surprise. I didn't know you speak French.  
 **“Ce n’est pas suprenant que vous parliez également le français."** = It's not surprising that you speak French as well.  
 **“Quelle chanson chantais-tu?”** = What song were you singing?  
 **“Je ne sais pas. Je l’ai écouté à la radio. Maintenant, la chanson reste dans la tête.”** = I don't know. I listened to it on the radio. Now, it's stuck in my head.  
 **“Je vois…”** = I see...  
 **“Quand as-tu appris le français?”** = When did you learn French?  
 **“À l’école. J’étais jeune…j'avais peut-être neuf où dix ans. Et vous?"** = At school. I was young...maybe nine or ten years old. And you?  
 **“Pareil pour moi. Mais, j’était plus jeune que toi.”** = It's the same for me. But, I was younger than you.  
 **“Bien, voulez-vous du thé?”** = Well, do you want some tea?  
 **“John. Ne me vousvoie Je suis ton petit-ami, tu sais. Tu pourrais être informel avec moi.”** = John, don't use 'vous.' I'm your boyfriend, you know. You could be informal with me.  
 **“Oui. Desolé. Tu veux du thé, Sherlock?”** = Yes. Sorry. Do you want some tea, Sherlock?  
 **“Oui, s’il te plaît.”** = Yes, please.  
 **“En français, John.”** = In French, John.  
 **“Uh…qu’est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock?”** = Uh...what are you doing, Sherlock?  
 **“Il semble que je te trouve très sexy quand tu parles français.”** = It seems that I find you very sexy when you speak French.  
 **“V-vraiment?”** = R-really?  
 **“Oui. Tu es si irresistible, mon cher.”** = Yes. You are so irresistible, my dear.  
 **“Et tu es si impatient, mon amour.”** = And you are so impatient, my love.  
 **“Je te veux, John.”** = I want you, John.  
 **“J’ai besoin de ton amour.”** = I need your love.  
 **“Tu l’as déjà, Sherlock.”** = You already have it, Sherlock.


End file.
